Web sites enable users to post messages, images, music, video clips, and more for sharing with other users. For example, some users post hundreds of new photos each month. Because of the high volume and availability of this social content, selecting content of interest for a particular user to consume is time-consuming. Further, because of the high-latency and low-bandwidth of existing cellular data networks, users often have poor experiences when browsing large sets of data such as photos. Some existing systems enable the user to subscribe to receive newly posted content of interest from various content providers or authors. These existing systems, however, do not scale well as the user (and a computing device of the user) quickly becomes inundated with content with each additional subscription.
Other existing systems enable the content provider to establish permissions allowing users to access selected content from the content provider. Such systems, however, fail to account for preferences of the user as well as computing resources available to the user.